Account management and in particular, key management, are useful parts of any security system. Key distribution, revocation, etc., are often complex and difficult aspects of any encryption system. Typically, encryption parameters are stored securely on the user's device and are generally static; that is, they do not change from one message to the next. Encryption keys are often distributed from a central location via an IT Administrator and provide the basis for encryption/decryption services on the user's device.
Typical encryption systems rely on a few basic parameters such as the account name and password, encryption key, encryption salt, initialization vector, etc. These parameters are typically stored on the client device. Some of these parameters such as the account name and password and the encryption key are generally static. The object of any intercept of secured traffic therefore is to capture the key and its various parameters. Once captured, all of the previous and future encrypted traffic are readily available.
It would be desirable to develop a system that can make it unlikely for such attacks to succeed.